Elhanan Lightmender Sunsworn
Description Physical Description: Elhanan was a Quel’dorei male just under average height for other males of the race (About 6’2”). He appeared to middle aged (Middle to late 30's in human years). Muscle tone and mass revealed, to a keen eye, that he took great care in tending to his body's health. Physically fit, his body was a product of his extensive combat training, physical conditioning, and self discipline. Aside from the various scars of the life of a soldier, crusader and servant of the Light, his Elven skin, when revealed, was pristine in a light tanned complexion and was completely hairless. The Elf's blonde hair was almost golden and at times glowed as if it were; it was usually tied up in a quick but efficient ponytail or tucked inside his helmet. Golden, azure tinted, eyes were round, worn, and soft in their neat set in his sockets. His facial complexion matched that of the rest of his body: lightly tanned and physically strong. The features that adorned his almost flawlessly strong jawline and facial structure were very kind and he almost always wore a soft welcoming expression and smile. His formerly pristine jawline and face had only one blemish: a very light toned vertical scar on the left side of his chin. The pale colored scar ran down his neck and then disappears into his clothes or armor. As a general observation, he had about him an aura of Holy Light. It seemed to flow from him and surround him constantly. Making those who stood in his presence feel oddly at ease. The noble Elf was humble and selfless in both his duties and in his civilian life and carried himself as such. The first thing you would have noticed upon seeing him (if he was in his armor) was, he didn't wear the traditional Silver Hand armor or garb. He adorned variations of the colors but never a perfect match and his suits always carried the Order's tabard across his chest. He tended to accent his heavy plate armor with pieces that reflected his current duty station and/or represented the culture of those he was currently allied with. This was a sign of respect in his eyes and he went to great lengths to maintain that respectful relationship with whoever his allies might have been. Outside of his duties he carried himself as anyone in his station would. He was very clean, neat and well groomed. His clothes and suits were pressed and custom tailored to fit perfectly. He would wear his hair down when not on duty letting his golden strands flow neat and straight to below his shoulders. He would always smell of sunlight and clean warm air, but on rare occasions a hint of Jasmine and lily could be smelt as well. It would have appeared this noble elf took very good care of his appearance both aesthetically and physically, off and on duty. Notable features and possessions: Golden eyes: His devotion to the Light, not only as a philosophy, but also as the embodiment of the Virtues in such a manner that his very existence is hinged on those core beliefs, have blessed him with eyes that reflect the blessed energy that flows through him as the very blood in his veins does. Ring of light on his left ring finger: Embedded in his left ring finger there is a band of golden light that once shone with brilliance when his fiance was alive, with her murder the band has all but gone out and now only a grey lightless band can be seen just under the skin at the base of his ring finger. Aura of Light: The power the Light blesses Elhanan with is so powerful and potent that it often radiates from his core and from his being. This overflow of power, is not a display, rather it is simply a state of being. It offers warm and soothing energy to those in his immediate presence. And often does well to help calm and sooth those in the affected area. Elhanan doesn’t have control of this aspect and the potency of the aura is usually tied to the fervency of his conviction and piety in the specific situation. (A note on his Light blessed display: they are hereditary to his Lightmender bloodline, and that is why they are so specific. They are not exclusively bound to this bloodline, but most members of the Lightmender family are coincidentally blessed with a similar trait.) Gemmed Gauntlet: His left gauntlet of his armor has a golden band forged into the ring finger of the formed metal hand. If one were to read closely, there is faint elven script that reads “To the light of my life, forever.” Dor'vhneish: Elhanan's hammer that was gifted to him by the Knights of the Silver Hand when he was first knighted after the First War. Dor'vhneish, means "to restore hope" or in common simply Hopebringer. Elhanan has always sought to bring hope to the world and others, whether that was through his skills and abilities as a Medical professional or through his combat prowess on the battlefield. Whichever he chooses to wield he does so with the explicit purpose of inspiring hope in all those around him. Notable Scars: *There is a recent fully healed scar on his face, the left side of his jawline near his chin. It would appear to extend down his neck and onto his chest disappearing behind his chest plate. Behind the chestplate the scar extends all the way down his chest to his belly button. *On on his right wrist: appears to be a puncture wound and the wound appears to have been eaten away by disease from the inside. The dark stains of the disease stain his veins and spiderweb up his forearm to his elbow, in the form of permanent black lines. *On his left arm are several slice scars that appear to have been infected before being fully healed. Also there is a scar in the shape of the Silvermoon crest with a snake replacing the eagle, carved into the underside of his forearm. *On his stomach is a deep cut as if sliced with a knife across his midsection. The edges of the wound are also scared with disease, the black stain of the disease still stains his stomach in vein like marks spidering off of the main scar. *On his neck in the crease where the shoulder meets the base of the neck, there is a star shaped bite mark. *In the center of his chest is a long and jagged looking scar running between his breasts down to his belly button. There would be burn scars around the wound, as if his chest cavity was cut opened with a fiery blade. *On his breast over his heart is a scar of a cultist symbol, a pentagram with various markings that are unrecognizable in their scared form carved into the flesh. *His right hand and wrist are scared and deformed from severe burns that are discolored with an oddly metallic shade that is marbled into the healed melted flesh. Companions and Family Family: Mother: Eliana Lightmender (Deceased) Father: Mishael Sunsworn (Deceased) Marital Status: Widowed Spouse: Velseadra McDermot (Deceased) Companions: Thosi: Thosi was a special Hippogryph, not only was he Elhanan's preferred mount, but was also the dearest of companions. The beast had been with El since the Northrend Campaign. He was a fierce companion and had an empathic link with Elhanan. Thosi's feathers molted according to the emotions that dominated Elhanan's mental state, that was the strength of the empathic link they shared. The Hippogryph's feathers varied in color from orange and red to green and blue, it's normal state was white and grey and it was in this state that he was usually the most approachable. Background Abridged History: Elhanan was born a Quel'dorei in what was Lordaeron. His Mother Eliana Lightmender a priestess and Champion of the Church of the Holy Light, had Elhanan raised in Northshire Abbey to be a Cleric. He would take part in the 1st war and then go on to be knighted a Paladin of the Silver Hand when it was formed. He'd stay with the Silver Hand serving in mostly Lordaeron until the Order was dissolved. From the former Silver Hand, Elhanan would go on to join the Argents for a time before returning to Quel'thalas to bury his mother and join the newly formed Blood Knight Order. (It is important to note that during those years without the Sunwell, Elhanan did not partake in fel consumption or abuse the Naruu like his brother's in the Order did. His reverence for the light and devotion to it's teaching sustained him during those trying times. And for the devotion, did not maintain the fel taint in his eyes like his brethren.) As a Blood Knights, he'd join and serve on Quel'danas with the Shattered Sun Offensive during the Outlands Campaign. Then he'd join the Kor'kron and take part in the Northrend Campaign as a Centurion. After Northrend, he formed a Blood Knight unit that attempted to honor the traditions of the Light while still performing their duties as Blood Knights, The Retainers of the Sunwell. The unit saw action during the Cataclysm and the Hour of Twilight before disbanding upon Elhanan's retirement. When his then fiance was murdered, he came out of retirement and rejoined the Kor'kron for the Pandaria Campaign, where he would resign shortly after the Landfall events. The former Kor'kron Centurion Blood Knight would go on to participate in the Sunreavers Onslaught mission on the Isle of Thunder and then serve with the Darkspear and Alliance forces to siege Orgrimmar. After all that, he tried once more to retire, but could not escape the call of the Light and the weight of his past. He did what he felt he was called to do and returned to the Alliance and the Church that he grew up in. He was immediately picked up by a small band of Silver Hands who were attempting to establish the former Order once more. This cause he believed is why he was called back to the Church and the Alliance. While seeking other like minded individuals that share a passion to see the Silver Hand once more serving the innocent and defending Azeroth, he met an Elven Highlord of a Silver Hand chapter attached to a Silver Covenant regiment called the Highguard, the Highlord's name was Alywen Dawnwrath. Elhanan would go on to join the Highguard. There he’d make a new friend, Lynnesta Val’kirn, the Highguard's Cleric-General, and work alongside her within the medical division. Serving as Chief Medical Officer and Second in Command to his friend Lynnesta, they worked and continue to work to create and maintain a stand alone medical and humanitarian sect within the Highguard, known as the Mercy Sect. While serving with the Silver Hand and the Highguard, Elhanan would meet Velseadra McDermot, a human priestess. They would court for awhile before they were eventually married in secret just before the birth of their children. Velseadra would die giving birth to the Lightmender twins, Velandrian and Elaina. Giving her life for their son, Velandrien, who born near death. Lady Lightmender was buried in Dalaran and was given an elaborate headstone by Elhanan. She also has a headstone marker in the Sunsworn family’s cemetery on the estate grounds in the Elrendar River area with the rest of Elhanan’s family. Widowed, Elhanan would continue to serve the Light, the Silver Hand, and Azeroth while raising his and Velseadra’s children. Following Lynnesta’s divorce of her husband, El took her and her family in letting them stay at the Lightmender Estate, in Dalaran, until they got back on their feet. The two of them would reform Mercy Sect and bring in talented healers from across Azeroth. Including a gifted and talented old friend, Melony Caravelle, a Priestess of the Light and skilled Cleric who would go on to become a full fledged Cleric of the Silver Hand. Rumors of a relationship between Miss Caravelle and Elhanan continued to circulate but were not confirmed. Military Record: Master Cleric trained and stationed out of Northshire abbey, before the 1st war. Transferred to the Silver Hand after the 1st war. Rose to Master Paladin of the Silver Hand and served in Lordaeron until the Order’s disbanding during the Scourging of Lordaeron. As a result of the Silver Hand’s dissolution he joined and was commissioned as a Champion in the Argent Dawn, continuing to serve in Lordaeron. Following his tenure in Lordaeron he went to Quel’thalas and joined the newly founded Blood Knight Order. Elhanan earned Master rank in that Order and was went to Quel'danas to join the Shattered Sun Offensive. Following the war he was assigned and attached to the Kor'kron Guard with the rank of Centurion, his tenure lasted through the Northrend Campaign, the War against Deathwing the Destroyer and the early stages of the Pandaria Campaign, until his resignation, citing personal reasons. He then joined the Sunreaver Onslaught during its operations on the Isle of Thunder. After which he defected back to the Alliance. Following his defection he joined the Stormwind Military, was given the rank of Commander, and assigned a medical battalion attached to the Alliance Military forces in Draenor. He also served as Chief Medical Officer to the Cleric General of the Highguard as his most recent duty post. Service Record: ''' 1st War: Rescue in Deadmines (592 k.c.) Battle for Elwynn Battle for Northshire Abbey 2nd War: Battle of Darrowmere (598 k.c.) Battle of Caer Darrow Battle of Crest Fall Assault on Blackrock Spire The Dark Portal Battle for Nethergarde (600 k.c.) 3rd war: Scourge invasion of Lordaeron, notably the Battle of Hearthglen. (612 k.c.) Outlands Campaigns Operations with the Shattered Sun Offensive, notably the Battle for Quel’danas (618 k.c.) Northrend Campaigns Scourge Invasion of Orgrimmar (619 k.c) Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate Battle for the Undercity Twilight's Hammer and Deathwing Campaign War on Deathwing the Destroyer, notably the Firelands Invasion (620 k.c) Hour of Twilight (621 k.c) Skirmishes Ashenvale War, notably the Second Ashenvale Offensive Attack on Theramore Isle (621 k.c.) Pandaria Campaign Invasion of Pandaria, notably the Battle for Serpent’s Heart (622 k.c) Conflicts in Krasarang Wilds Purge of Dalaran Sunreaver Onslaught Battle in the Barrens Darkspear Rebellion Siege of Orgrimmar Draenor Operations Ironmarch invasion (623 k.c.) Assault on the Dark Portal Defense of Karabor First battle for Shattrath Auchindoun Crisis '''Elhanan's Letter of Defection "To whom it will concern. It is with a heavy heart that I pen these words. I Elhanan Lightmender, Master Blood Knight and Centurion of the Horde, am leaving the Horde and our Sin’droei nation. It is not for any reason other than my own. I have served Quel’thalas, Silvermoon and the Horde faithfully for many many years and I will serve Quel’thalas still. I will always treasure and hold my memories under the red banner close to my heart. I have lived, died once and bled for our causes, but in the end it is all hollow, at least it feels that way to me. My losses and my family’s losses are too much to bear under this banner. I leave, not because I am unhappy or unfit to carry such burdens or because the love I have found and carry isn’t enough, but because I wish to return to my roots and to the life I was born into. To leave these losses and the weight they carry behind where they will forever be but a memory and not a physical impairment. That is the sole reason, let it be clear now. I love and cherish everyone of my Sin’dorei, Tauren, Troll and Orc brothers and sisters and make no mistake that this decision is more heart breaking and harder than any decision I have made before. Before I close this I will say a few words to specific friends. To Lacryma Devanti. You are, to me, the model of a our race and our Order. A pillar of what it means to be a Sin’dorei and a Blood Knight. I have learned so much from you and continue to do so from the memories we share together. I have loved you more dearly than anyone else, I have both fought you and embraced you as a sister for many a years. You are one I will think fondly of often in the years to come before I pass on. Though you may hate me for this decision and you may even try to kill me next we meet, I will welcome that fight. Know this, I have never loved a sister more than you, I was never blessed with a blood sister so you are cherished as such in my mind. Good luck my friend, my captain, and sister in arms and in blood. To my family, the Sunsworn. Our family dates back to before there was a dividing line in our world, both politically and physically. This will not be easy for you as every patriarch we have embraced has done exactly what I am doing. But remember this, the Sunsworn are not one person, one leader, it is all of us as one, together we span faction and race. We are and always will be together in blood even if we are not together physically. I will never forget where I come from or my family. Be true to who we are and not even faction lines can break us apart. To the SI... You do what you do best. And continue to do so for the Glory of the Silvermoon, Quel’thalas, and the Sin’dorei! It was my greatest honor to lead you. To Kayni, you have shown me what it was to love once more. You warmed a spot in my old, hard and cold body that hasn’t felt light since I can remember. I have loved you from that first moment I saw your naked broken form laying on the operating table. Even in your bloody mess you were stunning beyond belief. I know this will hit you the hardest and I know you will resent me and possibly, like your aunt, want to kill me. I tell you as I told her, I will welcome that day and will not hold hard feelings. You gave me love where I deserved nothing. You gave me hope when I couldn’t see it. You gave me life when it was taken from me. You mean so much to me and I will never forget you. That being said, you are young and have your life ahead of you, if you listen to one thing out of this letter hear this. There is life out there, there is love. Do not let this break you, let it make you stronger and let it free you. Do not make rash decisions like you always do, think and then act. Do not take unnecessary risks. Love. I cannot stress this enough. You will find love and when you do give it everything you have, pour your soul into it. Love has a way of bringing us back to life. I have had the blessing of loving two women in my life and you are one of them. I will never not love you, but I want you to find love and I want you to cling to it, let it fill you as you did for me. I love you Kayni Devanti, never forget that. Now, lastly, for everyone else who I have had the honor of living, bleeding and fighting alongside, there are too many to mention. I will never forget our lives, our battles and the impact you have all made on my life. You have helped me in ways that I will never fully understand and your relationships mean the world to me. I do not wish for this to sound like my obituary but I feel that way. I leave you all and it feels like I am dying. So let that emotion be weighted with this letter to reinforce how hard it is to leave the life I grew to love and cherish for the life I was born into. Farewell, my brothers, sisters and friends, may we all meet again without hatred and malice in the paradise beyond this world. Sincerly and with love, Elhanan “Helios” Lightmender-Sunsworn" Trivia: * Elhanan is an excellent chef, having mastered many recipes during his time with Alma. However, since Alma's death he has not found any enjoyment in the hobby, and has quit all together. * Helios is a hobbyist jeweler, having crafted the rings for his engagement and wedding to Velseadra, as well as many rings and pendants for friends and family. His most recent creations were necklaces for each of his kids, that contain a concentrated form his his light in ornately decorated crystal vials. * El also is an accomplished Hearthstone player, and pet battling competitor and trainer. * When he was a child he was a member of the Northshire Abbey all boys choir and was a champion soloist. Harnessing a beautiful lyric baritone voice, he has been known to host a gala or dinner party and serenade his guest with his original songs. Having also quit the hobby after Alma's death he tried again when he met Velseadra, but with her death he has written it off completely. * Elhanan is not a very public person, however when pushed to be outgoing he will usually over do it and make everything awkward. Category:Characters Category:The Highguard Category:High Elf Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Medics Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Blood Elf